When Love Isn't Love The Awakened Outtake
by Beautiful.Blur
Summary: This is the ill-fated final Chapter of my major; Awakened to Exposure. Be aware - this is now a stand alone, and is no longer connected to the present runnings of 'Awakened.'


**When Love Isn't Love**

_Disclaimer;_

_I don't own Supernatural. I won't. _

_I do however, own Erika. _

The banging had kept the yelling out – had kept the sensation of Dean's hollow eyes boring into the back of her head.

Her glossy, straightened hair lay messily on the pillow – ruffled at it's ends by the white sheet that was clenched through her dainty fingers. Her eyes were shifting vigorously under her pearly eyelids; which were smeared with mascara from the night before.

_- Bang – Bang – Bang – Bang – Bang – Bang – Bang - _

Erika's eyes fluttered open with an undeniable dash of uncertainty – her face twisting into a peculiar arrangement of delight and content – anger and sadness; melancholy.

"Good morning…" the irrefutably sexy voice that caressed the light morning air of the room brought a content smile to the face of the girl that in the past had been so tortured.

"Morning." Her eyes closed again for a moment – taking in the sounds of the busy traffic outside – the yelling that echoed up to the apartment she was lain in, and the sounds of bells from the antique store next door.

"Coffee?" The man hopped out of bed now, casually pulling on a pair of clean jeans, and wandering over to the small kitchenette that had an incredible view of the city; out a series of shabby chic – white paint peeling, set of French widows that opened out onto a balcony that was scattered with plants and set with a lattice table and chairs.

"Yes, please." The couple seemed more that content with gentle conversation – the silence of the morning being seen as more refreshing than uncomfortable.

Erika made her way slowly over to the kitchenette herself, stopping to take in the busy city that lay just out her window – that had been awake for hours longer than she; before gently making her way over to the man that stood, looking at her – admiring.

The crisp white shirt that almost hit Erika's bare knees, and the clean blue denim of the jeans that were slung low on the bare hips on the man holding onto the hips of the woman wearing his shirt – were perfectly matched; an outfit separated by two opposing bodies.

"Love." One simple word that was said quietly, and returned with a smile and a transcendent exchange of romance was quickly interrupted by the chiming of a doorbell.

"Ughh…" Erika's feet slapped on the hardwood as she forced herself away from the man – and to the door.

"You look quite gorgeous this morning, by the way." The man's voice again was a more welcome disturbance to the morning air than the chiming of the doorbell.

"Cheers. Very funny handsome." She threw him a corny wink and she reefed open the solid wood door with dramatics.

"Dean." Erika's voice was not longer calm, and no longer blissful – and it was matched by her more than usually pale face; drained of blood and eyes wide.

"Erika." His voice was suave as ever, his dimples charming and green eyes glistening.

He seemed braver – reaching over to the clearly stunned girl and offering her a kiss on the cheek, before outstretching a hand to the man who had now made his way to stand not a foot behind the small woman who was still clutching the door handle.

"Hey – Dean." Erika's eyes followed his hand down until it reached the hand of the other man, before her eyes travelled back up his body to meet his gaze.

"Hunter." The other man's smile was wary but warm, his eyes filled with concern for Erika. "Ha, oh. Hi, nice to meet you." Dean was being oddly courteous, more than aware that he had given Erika a surprise.

"How are you?" Erika had spoken, her words hardly making it out of her mouth – speaking more openly with her eyes.

"Yeah – good. Really good. We figured everything out in the end. It wasn't easy, but we got there. Thank god." Dean's eyes didn't leave hers with one word.

"I was wondering if you'd like – if you'd come to lunch? Just to catch up." His eyes were speaking more now, more than utterly unsure of what to expect.

Erika looked straight to Hunter with the question – he clearly had no idea what was going on. "Yeah. Yeah… just wait downstairs, I'll be out in 10."

Erika reemerged in a pair of dark blue jeans with dark auburn leather, knee high boots with a white lace bodice and midnight blue cardigan.

"Wow." Dean stood up from the leather chair he had been seated in, in the lobby of Erika's apartment building. "I don't think I've ever seen you…" His eyes were scanning her – up and down, over and over.

"Looking normal? Yeah." She walked up to him, noticing only now his grey pants and black shirt.

"What's up with this?" She smiled slightly, shying away from him.

"Oh, um…" He noticed she had moved away.

"Bobby told you where to find me?"

"Yeah..."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you're alive."

"Oh."

Her eyes were wide again, waiting. "We just fixed it." His voice was dim, not wanting to reveal so much as to get Erika involved again.

"It's been 18 months, Dean."

"I know, Erika."

"I can't come back with you."

"I don't want you to."

'Why?"

"You're happy."

"Right."

"You're not?"

"No, I am"

"Good."

They hadn't even gotten out of the lobby yet and they were already deep in conversation.

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

"I'm alive."

"I see that."

"Yeah…"

"I'm glad."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Dean – I love you. Always will. It's good to know you're still out there."

It was Dean who looked away now, his head bowed.

"Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't watch you die."

It was a bizarre scene – both Erika and Dean had their heads bowed, standing in the middle of the bustling London apartment lobby.

"I love you."

"I know. I never doubted that, Dean."

"So…"  
"Yeah…"

They looked at each other again.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me."

"Marry you?"

"Marry me."

"Why?"  
"Because I love you."

"I can't be a hunter again, Dean."

"Good – I'm not, so that would be weird."

"You're not?"

"Nope – I've had my quota of near death thanks. I don't want that – I want you. A wife, a home, a kid? I dunno – I just want you and me, normal."

Erika looked away again, before looking back.

"Ok."

"What?"  
"Ok."

"What?"

"Dean."

"Yes?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_This was the ill-fated final chapter of my major story; Awakened to Exposure._

_I figured i'd put it up as a stand alone - because i feel it does have some potential, just not as a part of 'Awakened'._

_- Ireland. _

* * *

* * *


End file.
